User talk:GreenBeanbag
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Blazeiceee.png page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo --Alphaweegee (talk) 15:59, December 2, 2013 (UTC) welcome to weegeepedia! Ask me or other admins if you have questions! LriGee. (talk) 14:37, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to Wgeepedia. Alphaweegee is our owner. Read This Please. Btw, i'm an admin. I drew an unicorn and dragon. Do you like them? :) here sure. just make this form as a disquise so i can breathe underwter xD hello sling, its me, Nour i want to make my fakegee into your squeegee version, make the palm green blue, and his shirt red, and his half face will be my toon face, make it robotic and put this picture into the article sqeeorgodly1592 as the upgraded form. TNX tnx Sling for teh picture I made a pic to celebrate. CHAT ~ Puralleo cHAT Puralleo (talk) 12:05, February 12, 2014 (UTC) slingy, im REALLY busy, so i cant do the requests until i have enough time. The rages will be delayed by 5 days, so DONT JOIN AL QAEEGEE :/ Chat request Sling King, Come to chat. We need to talk about LLRweegee and Paperio. Cuddles1234 (talk) 22:22, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sling King, Sorry, but I can't come in the morning. But we better hurry, because I think Swift banned you for a little bit. Cuddles1234 (talk) 22:52, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Sling king. You cannot star yourself in rise of squeegee 7.Russmars2 uses his sprites. Yoshiki (talk) 02:15, March 18, 2014 (UTC) If I add your sling king character THEN will you leave me alone? If I add your Sling King character, THEN will you leave me alone? -Swift Ok, on one condition. You will subscribe to both of my channels again and to comment on about each future episode I upload. Deal? ~Swift Well, I need comments and support to continue my series, if you like and comment my videos, I can maybe keep Sling King as a recurring character as in he can appear more than once in the series. SwiftVisionX (talk) 04:48, March 18, 2014 (UTC)Swift go to fakegee fourms and check out jari Are you sick? Ofcourse not.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 10:32, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Weegee isn't for mass murder people like hitlah so, NO.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 14:09, April 15, 2014 (UTC) (````) sling king are you admin or maker of this wiki because your my bestest wiki friend ever in pvzcc and any wiki your on Only ONE squeegee ok?--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 12:36, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Yes,you can join ADzhis. Ok Opigee (talk) 10:59, May 21, 2014 (UTC) P.S Just put yourself in the list, I'll add the clone. Opigee (talk) 11:00, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Opigee (talk) 18:14, May 26, 2014 (UTC) I'll help you with your universe, but the Opiverse got destroyed in the war, and I traveled everything to the United 'Gees Universe. P.s, there are too many clones, so I only make regular people. I guess you can. But srsly, make other fakegees. Not only sling king.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 13:08, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey, do not feel bad you do not have a lot of forms. Daieegee does not have any forms. And he does not need any forms besides his normal form. Lord Starkiller 15:30, June 11, 2014 (UTC) hey sling king i found a emerald or dimond in your house i cant tell but it looks like this i think it is the legendery diarystal Do you mind if I put you and Slingalleo in The Gropalleo Army? Opigee (talk) 00:11, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Probably because its powerful.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 13:50, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ❤☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆❤ (talk) 09:43, July 12, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry Sling, but you really need to add more content to Toon Sling King! Add something like, "in his toon form he is more powerful" or so... If you will, I will take the category "Article Stubs" away from your article. :) Yes! You can.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 12:09, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Sorry but no.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 09:22, July 20, 2014 (UTC) I don't see why not. ~~Gabeharrison49: Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ 12:49, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Just a little question about the GeeComics. I noticed you had Ragegee V3 instead of V4, do you just like V3 better, or is there an issue? Cause my friend said that V4 wasn't downloading right for him. Ẃ̷͟͢É̴̀̕E͘͘͝͠͡G̷É̵̡͜E̸̡!͘͟͠͝!̡҉̶̀!̨͏̵̸ 20:54, July 21, 2014 (UTC) sorry to hear your not a admin any more sorry to hear your not a admin any morec well i was about to say the same. i'm also got glitched up on chat :\ I want to eat your soul :3 (talk) 11:05, August 2, 2014 (UTC) try closing your browser and reopen it again I want to eat your soul :3 (talk) 11:06, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Lol ok i will try but for now i need to add some fakegees :\ I want to eat your soul :3 (talk) 11:10, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Can you come to my Suicide mouse wiki. I like your new profile pic. Looks like someone just spilled their drink and you're just like "Deal with it". XD Opigee (talk) 12:03, August 7, 2014 (UTC) The Custom signature < Sling King Ẃ̷͟͢É̴̀̕E͘͘͝͠͡G̷É̵̡͜E̸̡!͘͟͠͝!̡҉̶̀!̨͏̵̸ Ẃ̷͟͢É̴̀̕E͘͘͝͠͡G̷É̵̡͜E̸̡!͘͟͠͝!̡҉̶̀!̨͏̵̸ 14:48, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Sling, come to chat if you're on. [[User:Weegee_Clone_7734|'W̸͟͢͡E̸͘͞È҉G҉̵̵́̀E̵͢E̵̕͏!́́!̀͘!̷̢͢͞ ']] 16:09, August 7, 2014 (UTC) [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ here's Toon Moar Krabs. Weegee Text sling king! buddy! i was banned please unban me! HEY! im still banned >:O ... T_T tell nara to quit banning me or you will ban him and then you un ban me ok then when nara shows up tell him not to Devin made the image, but i dont want to add the page. Then Weegee Littner (Emil Krebs) made the NourGodly1592 version of Yoshi Monster, neither 2 of those images i want to add in the page. [[User:NourGodly1592|'The Weegee Creepy Master']][[User:NourGodly1592|'|']][[User:NourGodly1592|'NourGodly1592']] 10:09, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Ok,bai. The Red And Blue Demon (talk) 18:06, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi reguards,Felix the Cat123 September 3,2014 Wednesday 7:11 P.M It isn't working to me,too D: The Red And Blue Demon (talk) 09:49, September 4, 2014 (UTC) I came on wiki on June 23,2013 Felix the Cat123 September 4,2014- Thursday 4:13 P.M (UTC) If you have time , meet me at the Meeting Of AD. Its airs on weekend (check the TMOAD page).Awesomedude75 (talk) 21:02, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Heyo Sling if you want to join the Great Minecraftkid Community post this picture on your profile The Caped Emerald Hero aka D@h ©®aZy DuDe ©®@ (Talk) (Mah Blog) 00:31, September 14, 2014 (UTC) No I can't come to chat right now, I am too busy working on Theminecraftkid's Wiki. ~ WikiContributeegee I know, I've had to delete lots of stuff. Sanicgee is one of the worst people on the internet. Russmarrs2 (talk) 18:21, September 14, 2014 (UTC)Russmarrs2 I didn't make it again,because i hanged out with friends,tomorrow i will remake it,okay? ;) The Red And Blue Demon (talk) 17:20, September 15, 2014 (UTC)